


Si tu veux de moi (Golden Baby)

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Jackson/Lydia, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, mentions of Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackson who kissed him first, for no apparent reason. Stiles punched him. After that, they didn't talked for weeks. Jackson went back to Lydia, who took him back as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu veux de moi (Golden Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from the song Golden Baby by Coeur de Pirate. It's short and kinda sad, I'm really sorry. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

If you asked Stiles, he would have honestly said he never thought him and Jackson "freaking" Witthemore would have been friend one day. And if you had told him he would be in love with him he would have laughed at your face, telling you you were crazy.

But now, 5 years after Jackson came back from London, everything had changed.

***

It's Jackson who kissed him first, for no apparent reason. Stiles punched him. After that, they didn't talked for weeks. Jackson went back to Lydia, who took him back as always.

6 weeks later, they kissed again. Lydia had dumped Jackson again and he was drunk. He called Stiles and asked him if he could come pick him up from the bar. Stiles sighed but said yes. When Stiles arrived Jackson climbed into the Jeep and almost crawled on Stiles' laps. When their lips met, Stiles didn't punched him this time but he grabbed him by the hair and bit his lips until they were bloody.

The next day, Jackson called Stiles to tell him he was sorry, that he didn't meant to kiss him, but that didn't stopped Jackson to show on Stiles' doorsteps the same night.

This went on for a few weeks. They would meet in a bar, a couple of town over, where nobody knew them or Jackson would show up at Stiles' apartment, late at night. He would wear a hoodie, he would even park his car a couple block from Stiles' and walk there.

One night Stiles had enough and decided to confront Jackson about it.

"This can't continue like this, Jax!", shouted Stiles

"What? You mean having awesome sex?", answered Jackson.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jackson..."

"I'm...I'm not like you Stiles."

"Like what Jackson, uh, like what?"

"I'm not gay."

Stiles let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm not gay, too, I'm bi and anyway, you don't even make sense. Are you hearing yourself Jax, 30 seconds ago you were bragging that the awesome sex we have and now you're telling me you are nothing like me when obviously you are, whether you want it or not."

 

"I need more, Jackson. I love you okay, I love you but I realized you will never love me and I don't want casual anymore. I want a real relationship, one I can tell my friends about. I want someone I can bring for dinner at my father's house, and I want someone who doesn't want to put me back in the closet. I'm sorry Jax, but it's over."

Jackson said nothing and left Stiles' apartment. If Stiles cried himself to sleep that night, nobody needed to know.

***

Two days later Stiles was sitting in his Jeep on a red light when he saw Jackson and Lydia holding hands on the street corner. When she kissed him he felt a single tear rolled on his cheek.

-FIN-


End file.
